Manager
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: you manage my schedule... you manage my life.. you manage my heart.. how you can do that to me? KaiSoo Fanfiction! Special for KaiSoo Shipper :)
1. Chapter 1

Manager

Pair: KaiSoo

Other cast : you'll know it

Genre: Romance, Comedy *maybe? Etc

Rated: T

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Note: halloha.. xia is back! Ini adalah project KaiSoo xia yang selanjutnya setelah "More Than Father" ! semoga ff ini bisa berjalan lancar ga seperti MTF yang agak mandet :D jangan Lupa RCL ya dukungan kalian sangat berarti ^^ Love You All! :*

**Manager**

Summary: you manage my schedule... you manage my life.. you manage my heart.. how you can do that to me?

Prologue

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi seisi gedung mewah nan megah tersebut setelah seorang laki-laki mungil nan manis berjalan menuju podium setelah namanya dipanggil untuk maju keatas panggung, ialah D.O , seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun karena film-film dan drama yang ia mainkan sukses besar dan begitu diminati penonton serta fansnya, tak ayal lagi nominasi aktor terfavorit pun diraihnya.

"terimakasih untuk semua yang terus mendukungku hingga detik ini". Begitulah kata yang ia ucapkan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Begitulah D.O

Sosok aktor yang begitu misterius.

Pendiam.

Bahkan jarang berbicara.

Bagaimanakah sifat D.O yang bernama asli Do Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya? Apakah sama dengan yang ia tunjukkan didepan orang-orang?

.

.

.

"selamat kyungsoo ya.. kau berhasil lagi". Puji seorang pria berumur sambil menepuk punggung kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap datar pria tersebut.

"biasa saja lee sajangnim.. justru akan menjadi suatu keheranan kalau bukan aktor do kyungsoo yang memenangkannya". Balas kyungsoo cuek sambil beralih dengan ponselnya.

Yang dipanggil sajangnim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu kau mau reward apa dari agensi atas kemenanganmu kali ini?". Tanya lee sajangnim.

Kyungsoo nampak berfikir.

"ah aku ingin mengganti manajerku". Ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat lee sajangnim terkaget-kaget.

"kyungsoo-ah.. kau baru mendapatkan manajer yang baru 1 bulan yang lalu, mengapa kau ingin menggantinya lagi? Kau bahkan meminta manajer baru terlalu sering... kau tau? Aku bahkan menyerahkan manajer SNSD kepadamu dulu, tapi kau hanya memakainya kurang dari 1 bulan, dan sekarang kau mau manajer baru lagi? Itu berlebihan kyungsoo". Ucap lee sajangnim frustasi.

"aku tidak suka dengan ricky hyung, dia menyebalkan, selalu mengetuk kamarku tiap malam hanya untuk mengingatkan jadwal tidak penting.. kenapa tidak pakai cara yang lebih efisien untuk mengingatkan jadwalku? Harus kah setiap malam ketika aku tidur? Itu menyebalkan dan begitu mengganggu.. pokoknya aku mau ganti manajer". Kilah kyungsoo tak perduli.

Lee sajangnim mengurut dahinya yang berkeriput karena pusing dengan kemauan kyungsoo yang aneh-aneh, kalian jangan heran kenapa seorang boss besar seperti lee sajangnim mau merasa pusing seperti ini, hanya seorang do kyungsoo lah yang berani dan mampu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"baiklah, akan kucarikan manajer baru untukmu". Putus lee sajangnim.

"aku mau manajer kali ini benar-benar kompeten dalam bertugas.. kau kan tau sebab-sebab aku terus mengganti manajerku, sebaiknya kau benar-benar mencari yang sesuai kriteriaku". Ucap kyungsoo lagi.

Sedangkan lee sajangnim hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Do kyungsoo itu..

Angkuh..

Tidak sopan..

Banyak bicara..

Semaunya saja..

Dan

Kekanakan.

End or TBC?

-Xiayuwe Liu-


	2. Chapter 2

Manager Chapter 1

Pair: KaiSoo

Other cast : you'll know it

Genre: Romance, Comedy *maybe? Etc

Rated: T

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Note: cerita murni dari imajinasi absurd Xiayuwe Liu, mohon untuk tidak mengcopasny dan jangan lupa untuk comment ya .. thanksseu and enjoy it!

**Manager**

Summary: you manage my schedule... you manage my life.. you manage my heart.. how you can do that to me?

Chapter 1

Alunan musik beat memenuhi seisi gedung tua yang tak terlalu besar, didalamnya ada seseorang yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu apik dan menawan, ialah back dancer utama SME.. Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disapa Kai.

"yak kai matikan musiknya itu terlalu berdengung ditelingaku!". Teriak seorang pria pirang yang baru saja memasuki gedung tersebut.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya sekaligus penyanyi yang menjadi 'boss' nya, oh sehun.

"wassup bro? Kau tampak kacau". Tanya kai setelah mematikan musiknya.

"aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan pak tua itu". Jawab sehun gusar.

Kai mengeryitkan dahinya.

"lee sajangmin? Apa lagi yang ia perbuat?". Tanya kai lagi.

"dia meminta managerku untuk menjadi manager aktor sialan kesayangannya". Jawab sehun kesal.

"maksudmu D.O ? bagaimana bisa?". Tanya kai tambah kepo.

" lee sajangnim bilang D.O ingin mengganti manajernya lagi.. dan aku yang kena imbasnya, lee sajangnim meminta manajerku.. sialan sekali bukan? Luhan hyung sudah menjadi manajerku sejak aku debut.. dan dengan gampangnya lee sajangnim memintanya untuk jadi manajer D.O? aku tidak bisa kalau bukan dengan luhan hyung... kau tau sendiri kan hanya dia yang cocok denganku". Ucap sehun galau.

"cocok menjadi manajermu sekaligus kekasihmu eoh?".sindir kai.

Sehun pun memberi death glare gratis untuk kai.

"aku kesal sekali kai.. memangnya lee sajangnim tidak bisa mencari orang lain? Kenapa harus orang yang jelas-jelas sudah ada pekerjaannya untuk diambil? Lagipula kenapa lee sajangnim begitu patuh dengan D.O? Keterlaluan sekali". Ucap sehun risau.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau mencari orang lain untuk jadi manajer D.O? orang yang benar-benar pas dan sesuai kriteria D.O agar luhan hyungmu tidak menjadi mangsa D.O selanjutnya"  
. usul Kai.

"ugh... aku memiliki banyak kenalan yang bisa saja menjadi manajer.. tapi untuk orang seperti D.O itu sulit.. ia sangat pilih-pilih orangnya, memang sepertinya orang seperti luhan hyung bisa mengendalikan keanehan seorang D.O .. tapi aku tidak mau menyerahkan hyung kesayanganku begitu saja..tidak akan!". Ucap sehun kesal.

"aku akan bantu mencarinya, seperti apa kriteria manajer D.O itu?". Tanya kai.

"aku tidak begitu tau.. yang jelas dia sangat sombong dan aneh". Jawab sehun asal.

Tiba-tiba sehun menatap kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sampai membuat kai merasa ada yang aneh.

"yak! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah? Kau suka padaku?!". Tanya kai atau tepatnya omelan.

"ya aku suka padamu". Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum licik.

Kai hanya bergidik ngeri.

"kau mau berubah jadi uke huh?". Ucap kai.

Senyum sehun pun hilang terganti dengan wajah kesalnya.

"yak! Pabo! ". Ucap sehun sambil menjitak kepala kai.

"ya! Habisnya kau bilang kau suka padaku dan kau tau? Tatapanmu itu menjijikan". Ujar kai sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"bukan begitu! Aku punya ide yang bagus". Ucap sehun sambil tersenyum lagi.

"apa?".

"bagaimana kau yang menjadi manajernya D.O untuk sementara? Aku akan mencarikan manajer yang pas untuknya". Lanjut sehun.

"apa? Menjadi manajer D.O? kau gila? kau tidak mau luhan hyung menjadi manajer D.O karena ia manajermu tapi kau malah menjadikan dancer utamamu sebagai tumbal? ".

"yak! Bukan tumbal.. ah mungkin kau benar.. tapi ini satu-satunya rencana yang bagus.. hanya sementara kai-ya.. aku butuh waktu untuk mencarikan manajer baru untuk D.O, aku mohon". Ucap sehun dengan wajah memelas yang membuat kai ingin muntah.

Kai nampak berfikir dengan mengetuk dagu seksinya.

"cepatlah kai jawab permintaanku!".teriak sehun gemas sambil menjitak kepala kai.

"yak!".

"sudah cepat tinggal bilang ya dan kau bebas menjadi dancer utamaku dan kupastikan kau akan mendapat gaji yang lebih tinggi jika kau menjadi manager D.O". ucap sehun dengan wajah super serius berusaha meyakinkan kai.

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang.

"baiklah akan kucobat untuk menjadi manager D.O .. tapi kalau ia langsung menolaknya aku tidak mau tanggung jawab". Ujar kai final.

Sehun nampak tertawa kecil sambil memeluk kai.

"kau yang terbaik my partner!". Ucap sehun sambil mengerlingkan matanya membuat kai ingin muntah dihadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"maaf lee sajangmin boleh aku masuk?". Ucap kai sopan saat membuka pintu ruangan sang boss besar, tentu setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"ah kai-ah masuk saja ada apa?".

Kain nampak berdehem pelan sebelum memulai obrolannya.

"ada apa kai?". Tanya lee sajangnim.

"eum... begini sajangnim..". kai menghela nafasnya lagi. " sehun memberitahuku bahwa lee sajangnim menginginkan manager sehun yaitu luhan hyung untuk menjadi managernya Aktor D.O bukan?"

Lee sajangnim menganggukkan kepala.

"jadi.. sebenarnya aku rasa luhan hyung tidak begitu cocok dengan orang lain selain sehun.. dan...". kai diam sebentar.

"aku yang akan menjadi managernya Aktor D.O". lanjut kai setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Lee sajangnim memandang kai dengan tidak percaya.

"kau bercanda? Kau dancer utamanya sehun.. kenapa ingin jad seorang manager?". Tanya lee sajangnim.

" _kalau bukan karena sehun sialan yang memaksa tentu aku tak akan mau !". rutuk kai dalam hati._

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"eung.. itu karena aku akhir-akhir ini merasa jenuh menjadi seorang dancer, dan aku ingin mencoba menjadi seorang manager". Jawab kai bohong.

Lee sajangnim menghela nafasnya.

"kau serius kai?". Tanya lee sajangnim lagi.

Kai mengangguk pasti walau hatinya ragu.

"tapi untuk menjadi manager aktor D.O sangat berat asal kau tahu saja ini sudah ke 6 kalinya D.O meminta diganti managernya, dia orang yang sulit ditebak apa keinginan dan suasana hatinya... semua orang yang pernah menjadi managernya selalu mengeluhkan hal yang sama setelah di pecat D.O ". Curhat lee sajangnim sambil memijat keningnya, terlihat sekali ia nampak cukup stress menghadapi D.O.

Kai nampak berfikir keras.

Apa ia akan bernasib sama dengan manager-manager D.O sebelum nya? Kenapa Kai harus memikirkan semua itu? Toh ia hanya akan menjadi manager sementara saja, seharusnya semua itu tidak berada difikiran kai.

"tidak apa sajangnim, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menjadi manager D.O". ucap kai mantap.

Dahi lee sajangnim nampak berkerut.

"kau benar-benar yakin?". Tanya lee sajangnim yang masih tetap belum percaya.

Kai mengangguk mantap.

"aku yakin". Ucap kai sekali lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan lee sajangnim.

Lee sajangnim pun nampak tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau kau ingin mencobanya, aku akan mempersiapkan berkas-berkas tentang D.O untuk kau pelajari dan pahami nanti sebelum menjadi manager resminya". Ujar lee sajangnim.

Lee sajangnim nampak menuju lemari dimana ia menyimpan berkas-berkas mengenai artis-artis dibawah naungannya.

"ah ini dia". Ucap lee sajangnim sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas berjudul Do Kyungsoo.

Kai nampak mengeryitkan dahinya.

" _jadi nama aslinya do kyungsoo?".ucap kai membatin._

"ini semua adalah berkas-berkas mengenai D.O , ya walaupun seringkali sifatnya berubah-ubah tapi ini bisa menjadi referensimu untuk menangani do kyungsoo". Jelas lee sajangnim.

Kai mengangguk-angguk sambil membuka lembar demi lembar berkas itu untuk sekedar melihat poin poin utamanya.

"semoga kali ini D.O cocok denganmu dan tidak merengek minta manager baru lagi.. karena kalau itu terjadi aku akan mengalami penuaan dini". Curhat lee sajangnim untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kai hanya berdehem tak jelas sambil menutup berkasnya.

"kalau begitu aku izin untuk pamit dulu dan mempelajari berkas-berkas ini sajangnim". Ucap kai.

Lee sajangnim mengangguk.

"aku akan segera memberi tau D.O mengenai manager barunya, sementara itu kau nanti akan kuhubungi lagi". Ucap lee sajangnim sebelum kai benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu beberapa hari kemudian disebuah ruangan...

Nampak seorang pria mungil sedang duduk didepan meja rias, memperhatikan bayangannya didepan kaca dengan pandangan sepi.

"ahh lelahnya". Keluh pria itu yang tak lain adalah aktor D.O.

"kenapa tidak ada yang datang menghiburku? Menyebalkan". Ucapnya lagi sambil mempoutkan bibir tebalnya.

Beginilah sosok D.O yang berbeda..

Yang tidak ia tampakkan di depan sembarang orang...

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangannya nampak diketuk seseorang.

"siapa?".

"kai imnida".

D.O mengeryitkan dahinya dan membukakan kai pintu.

"kau siapa?". Tanya D.O dingin.

"aku kai.. aku adalah manager barumu... salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa menjadi akrab dalam pekerjaan ini". Jawab kai sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

D.O nampak mengeryitkan dahinya berfikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Ah ! benar! Lee sajangnim sudah memberi tahunya beberapa hari yang lalu dan bodohnya ia tidak ingat.

"oh ya, maaf aku lupa akan hal itu.. kau boleh masuk". Ucap D.O dingin sambil masuk duluan keruangannya dan tampak mengacuhkan tangan kai yang mengantung bebas itu.

Kai berdehem pelan setelah jabat tangannya diacuhkan, ini benar-benar baru awal yang cukup sulit.

"jadi ada apa?". Tanya D.O sambil bersidekap.

"ya?". Kai nampak tidak fokus karena sedang setengah melamun.

D.O memutar bola matanya malas dan berdengus.

"ini baru awal dan kau memulainya dengan tidak fokus, benar-benar buruk". Kritik D.O.

Kai menelan ludahnya yang tercekat dikerongkongannya.

"maaf.. aku.. eumm.. hanya sedikit melamun". Aku kai.

D.O berdecih.

"jadi ada apa?". tanya D.O mengulang pertanyaanya.

Kai nampak berusaha tenang sambi mengeluarkan Tabnya untuk melihat jadwal D.O yang sudah ia susun serapih mungkin.

"3 jam lagi waktunya kau pemotretan untuk majalah Ceci magz, aku sudah meminta tim ceci magz untuk melakukan pemotretanmu tidak lebih dari 4 jam karena jam 1 siang kau memiliki jadwal untuk tampil menjadi bintang tamu master chef korea dan pukul 4 sorenya kau punya jadwal untuk acara talkshow terbuka di SBS, dan pukul 7 malam kau punya jadwal untuk makan malam dengan park il joong sajangnim untuk membicarakan drama terbarumu, dan pukul 9 kau akan mulai syuting untuk variety walking in the night, aku memperkirakan syuting itu selesai pukul 4 dini hari". jelas kai sambil menutup tampilan tabnya.

Membacakannya saja membuat kai mual dengan sebegitu banyak jadwal yang akan D.O lalui dalam 1 hari.

D.O nampak berbaring disofanya sambil menutup matanya.

"ini masih pukul 6 pagi, aku baru kembali dari syuting jadi izinkan aku tidur 2 jam sebelum pemotretan, terserah apa yang kau ingin lakukan disini asal jangan menggangguku". Pesan D.O dengan mata tertutupnya.

Kai nampak terdiam, ia sendiri bingung apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Melanjutkan lamunannya? Atau ikut tertidur?

Akhirnya yang kai lakukan adalah memperhatikan 'artisnya' tidur, wajah D.O begitu tenang saat tidur, begitu manis namun nampak begitu lelah.

"pasti kau sangat lelah dituntut menjadi selebriti professional dengan jadwal yang begitu padat". Ucap kai pelan.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar D.O untuk mencari selimut untuk D.O.

"manis". Gumam kai sambil tersenyum saat memakaikan D.O selimut, dari dekat seperti ini kai bisa bebas memperhatikan wajah D.O yang manis.

Hey? Apa yang kau fikirkan Kai?

.

.

.

JEDOR!

END/ TBC!?

/ketawa gaje/

Sebelumnya xia minta maaf karena ff ini super ngaret yaa efek males ngetik hehe doain aja semoga xia ga males ngetik lagi hehehe oke bhey makasih yang udah comment dan memfavoritekan ff absurd xia :D


End file.
